Forever in Neverland
by paranoidpolarbear18
Summary: Peter Pan loved bringing children from all over the world to Neverland. However, they all turned out the same: they all wished to go leave him at some point; so now, Peter is looking for a special person to be by his side forever. Will he find them? If so, what will happen to the "lucky" person? (Expect slow progress. Sorry!)
**This is my first fanfiction, so please be patient with me. I'll always warn you beforehand, so you can rest easy. Without further ado, let's do this.**

 **Warnings: GORE, NONCON, DARK!PETER, BAD LANGUAGE, & YAOI (KINDA; YOU'LL SEE WHAT I MEAN).**

 **Disclaimer: I do not or have ever owned Peter Pan. I don't get money out of this.**

* * *

The London night air felt cool and moist. The sky glittered with thousands of stars and a full moon shone down beautifully. Few people lingered on the streets, save for a few strolling policemen, young couples, and stray animals; none took note of the creatures' strange behavior, however. No cats sung or prowled, dogs growled and scurried away from passersby, and other creatures stayed out of sight. No Human could feel the dread wafting through the air.

A star, like no other, yet so common, glimmered bright; no one heard the joyous male laughter or tinkling of bells from the sky, coming from the bright star. Soon, two figures, one of the average size of a teenager and the other no larger than a Human hand, were flying over London. The teenaged figure had the reddest hair underneath his green hat with a fiery red feather on the side; his body was covered by a forest green tunic and matching tights covered his legs. Brown shoes covered his feet and a black belt was wrapped around his waist, hugging a dagger to his hip; the expressive brown eyes and elfish ears could only belong to Peter Pan, the boy who never aged. Peter glided through the air with ease, a look of pure bliss on his youthful features.

Right by his side, of course, was a tiny fairy by the name of Tinkerbell. Her body was surrounded by a cheerful yellow glow and her slim body was dressed in a strapless green dress; on her back rested lovely transparent wings and her feet adorned green slippers with white puffs at tips; her blonde hair was up in a bun and her blue eyes shone with annoyance at having to return to the Human Realm once again. Tinkerbell flew with her arms crossed, not entirely sharing in on Peter's joy. The boy smirked and gracefully landed on a tiled roof, waiting for Tink to start ranting... or pout, whichever came first.

"Is there a point to coming here", Tinkerbell asked, her voice laced with contempt. She never much liked Humans or their Realm; it was always so bland and strange. Peter leaned against the home's chimney. He never failed to see the adventure in that Realm nor care about its inhabitants; Humans were such fun!

"What else would we be doing here, Tink? We're looking for new Lost Boy material", Peter exclaimed. The smile on his face said it all to Tinkerbell: Pete was determined not to leave empty handed. As a sigh escaped her lips, Tink watched as Peter pulled out his dagger and began twirling it between his fingers. The dagger was beautifully crafted with a sharp straight blade and the handle was black with gold vine patterns etched into it; one of the finest gifts from the Fairy Kingdom, Peter thought fondly. The smile slowly faded from Peter's face as the air around him seemed to change. The atmosphere changed from inviting to something... lighter yet stronger than his own presence; Peter's eyes narrowed in concentration as he tried to find the source of the powerful energy.

"W-what's t-that", Tinkerbell stuttered, her head turning from side to side, checking directions for the sudden energy spike. Peter shushed her quietly and continued to try to focus on his search. Whatever it was... It was close. Tink shivered unconsciously before shaking herself out of her stupor; she had faced things well beyond her size and lived! She could handle anything, just like Peter. The boy of Neverland strained all of his senses; for... **_whatever_** it was to be so close, it had to be in sight... right? An invisible enemy? Just the thought made Peter eager to sniff out this new opponent; never had he fought anything **invisible**! What a great battle story to tell the Lost Boys. Just as Peter readied his dagger, he heard a sudden squeal a few feet away.

"You hear that, Tink", Peter asked, voice low. At the fairy's nod, Peter crouched low and crept to the edge of the roof, Tink flying low and slow by her friend; carefully peeking over, Peter's sight landed on a balcony with someone on it.


End file.
